1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of sponge mops. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of molding a plastic brace into a sponge mop head, and apparatus for retaining a sponge mop head within a plastic brace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifically, wringer-type sponge mops are in wide use and well known in the art. These prior art sponge mops include a sponge retainer or carrier and operate so that the sponge head is movable between a cleaning position and a wringing position. In the wringing position, the sponge head may be subjected to squeezing pressure by opposing rollers which wring the water from the sponge head. In order that the sponge head may be replaced from time to time in wringer-type sponge mops, the sponge itself is retained in a rigid, usually metal, sponge carrier which is removably and slidably attached into two opposing retaining rails of the sponge mop. One disadvantage with prior art sponge mops is that the replaceable sponge heads are very difficult to replace from the sponge mop, thereby frustrating the user. Another disadvantage with prior art sponge mops is that the replaceable sponge heads are manufactured with a metal sponge retainer which holds the sponge and this system is not user friendly. In addition, the metal sponge retainer needs to be plated and the plating process causes pollution. A further disadvantage with prior art sponge mops is that the replaceable sponge heads are not replaceable in a user friendly manner.
It is highly desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of a plastic brace for retaining a sponge mop head or the like. It is desirable to provide a method of molding a plastic brace into a sponge mop head or the like to provide optimum retaining means for retaining the sponge mop head. It is also desirable to provide a plastic brace with the capability of retaining a sponge mop head to be used with a conventional wringer-type sponge mop.
The present invention is a novel and unique method of molding a plastic brace or carrier means into a sponge mop head and an apparatus for retaining a sponge mop head within a plastic brace or carrier means.
The present invention provides a sponge assembly for use with wringer-type sponge mops which include a sponge mop head firmly held by a plastic brace. The plastic brace is provided with a plurality of stitching means for piercing and securing the sponge mop head within the plastic brace. The plastic brace is also provided with an attachment means for operative attachment in a simple manner to the wringer-type sponge mop. The plastic brace can be adapted for use with a variety of mop constructions and provides a sponge mop head which is particularly advantageous for use as a replacement sponge assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sponge assembly which includes a plastic brace for retaining a sponge mop head and to be used with a wringer-type sponge mop.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method of molding a plastic brace into a sponge mop head for forming a sponge assembly to be used in a wringer-type sponge mop.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a sponge assembly which includes a plastic brace which is adapted for use with a variety of wringer-type sponge mops.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sponge assembly which includes a plastic brace which is adapted for ready attachment to wringer-type sponge mops.
It is still an object of the present invention to provide a replacement sponge assembly which can be readily and simply attached by the users to wringer-type sponge mops of various constructions.
Further novel features and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, discussion and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the drawings.